Locked Up
by Mr.Lampostdude
Summary: When one of Professor Layton's rivals is caught and tortured, how far will he go to save them? Rated T for torture. PL5 spoilers!


**Hi! This is my first PL fanfic, so please take it easy on me! It is going to be a multi chapter thing, but don't expect an update every day.**

**Also, whatever happens in this fic probably won't happen in PL6, so this is from my imagination only. As both Emmy and (unfortunately) Flora are featured in this fic, it's after Lost/Unwound Future. Oh yeah, I DO NOT OWN ANYHTING FROM PROFESSOR LAYTON OR LEVEL 5. Enjoy!**

...

**Locked up chapter 1: Shocks**

It was a relatively normal afternoon in London. It was pouring down with rain (as usual), and rush hour had just begun. Considering it was midweek, it was relatively calm. For most people, anyway. Not for Professor Hershel Layton.

The professor was sat in his apartment, exams and essays surrounding him in a castle of knowledge and education. He had marked just over a third of them and he still had to tidy the flat,_ and _email Doctor Schrader about the conference, _and _drink tea, _and _prepare his courses for the University! He was rushed of his feet tonight. At least he had Luke, Flora and -for the time being- Emmy to help him out; well, at least with the tidying.

When it was all over, the four sat on the sofa and had a discussion about the news and politics. They finished the chat with a comfortable silence, until Luke spoke up.

"Who do you think is the biggest threat we've faced so far?"

The other three paused. None of them had considered the question before in great detail. Luke waited for their answers, but didn't receive any. "Emmy? What about you?" he prompted.

"Well... I don't think we've really faced a villain before. Just people who were misunderstood, and displayed themselves using violence. But the biggest _threat_? They were all pretty strong but I guess Randall was pretty threatening, using the Masks to frighten the locals."

"I suppose that's true," Luke agreed. "What do you think, Flora?"

"Out of the dangers I've faced, I don't think any were threatening. Don Paolo was strong, I guess, but so were Anton and Clive... but in the end, they all either atoned for their crimes, or helped us, so I couldn't choose."

"Okay, then. Professor, you've faced all types of rivals. Who was the most threatening or tactical?"

The Professor hesitated. Throughout the conversation, he had one persons' name running through his head. But he didn't want to go into depth over it after so many years. So instead, he said:

"If I'm truly honest, I couldn't say. All of my rivals have been forgiven for their crimes." _Except him, _Layton thought. "What about you, Luke?" He asked, trying to force the conversation onwards.

"Um... they were all pretty evil, but just because of how truly evil he was, I'd have to say Bronev Reinel. You know, the leader of Targent. He was just _terrible_! He used people and knocked them out of the way so easily!"

"Who on earth is Bronev Reinel?" Flora asked, confusion clearly showing in her eyes.

And so, the others began their long explanation about Reinel and his evil ways. How he was looking for the Azran, and how painful his plans were. Throughout this, the Professor sat in his chair, silently pondering just how evil Bronev truly was. And then, it happened.

It almost felt like he'd been punched, hard, in the stomach. Whatever it was, something was telling him something bad had just happened. He bolted up, looking around wildly. The other three stared at him, clearly bewildered.

"Professor? Are you okay?"

"What's happened?"

"Do you want a cup of tea, Professor?"

The Professor shook his head.

"I don't know. Something... doesn't feel right. I can't shake the feeling that something bad has happened."

"It's... probably just exhaustion, Professor." Emmy assured him. However, he didn't feel comfortable. But, in spite of his feelings, he nodded and sat back down. "Flora, could you get him a cup of tea? Add lots of sugar for me, okay? Don't get it mixed up with the salt again! Luke," she continued in a quieter voice, "just go and look over her for me, okay?" Luke nodded and followed Flora into the kitchen. Layton saw what she was doing. Now it was heart to heart time.

"Now, Professor. Just calm down. What made you feel so... unsettled?" Emmy asked.

"I'm not quite sure, Emmy. A feeling of... I don't know what to call it. A negative feeling just panicked me. I'm sure it was just nothing."

...

A little later, when everyone had settled to watch some television, the Professor felt the same peculiar sensation.

"No. No, something is definitely wrong, Emmy," he said, sitting bolt upright in his chair.

"How can you be so sure, Professor?" Luke countered.

"That... feeling. It came back, and I can't deny that something isn't right."

"What do you think it is?" Flora asked.

"Something... bad. Very bad indeed..."

Almost immediately after he said that, a frantic, loud knocking on the front door began. Luke darted up, but Layton thought better of it.

"No, Luke. I'll get this," he murmured to the boy. He opened the door, and nearly fell over.

A short man in a ripped, wine-red suit stood before him, looking frantic. A wave of recognition rippled over the Professor.

"Can I help-"

"Sir, here is no time! It's my master, they took him. They said it was interrogation, but he hasn't returned after a week, and he said to come to you if he ever got into any trouble with them, so-"

By this time the other three had come to the door, curious of the visitor. Emmy stared at the stranger in shock.

"You look like his... surely you _can't _be..."

"Please Sir, it's Master Descole! The Targent have taken him!"

...

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! I'm so cruel! Sorry about the terribly slow-moving chapter, but I hope things will start to heat up soon! Please feel free to review, but don't be too harsh!**

**Thanks! **


End file.
